When We're Alone
by xXx.-QuantumMeganics-.xXx
Summary: A quick oneshot based off a fan-made image of some Zarcy. Definitely NSFW.


Angela could feel the soft scratch of the carpet as Aleksandra laid her down gently. The large pink-haired woman towered over her but she had a soft smile on her face. Aleksandra bent forward and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and smooth that Angela opened her mouth slightly by reflex. Taking this as an invitation Aleksandra cusped the side of Angela's face before slipping her tongue into waiting woman's mouth. Angela shuddered at the feeling of her lover's tongue brushing over hers and desperately tried to pull the woman closer. Aleksandra broke the kiss and ran her fingers slowly through the long blonde hair of the doctor.

"So eager ангел." The words were murmured across her ear. She could feel Aleksandra slowly trailing her hands across her stomach and down to the clasp on her pants.

"Da?" A kiss on the side of her neck made Angela melt.

"Please." She begged as Aleksandra quickly got to work, removing her pants and panties in one smooth movement.

The air was cool on her exposed skin as she grabbed desperately at the thigh of the woman above her. She felt the bulge beneath her hand and heard Aleksandra let out a groan. Angela continued to rub gently through Aleksandra's jeans as the woman leant back on her knees in bliss. Aleksandra grabbed Angela's hand away and bent down to kiss it gently.

"Please Aleksandra, don't make beg again." Angela looked up at the woman before her and brought her large hand down to her mound. Angela moaned as she felt the fingers rub softly over her clitoris and down into her burning entrance.

She heard Aleksandra curse as she began to finger her slowly, not wanting to hurt the angel before her.

"You are so tight love. Precious, like flower." Angela saw a blur of pink before she felt the hot lips back on hers. Angela moaned into Aleksandra's mouth as she slowly increased the rhythm of her pace. The Doctor's busy hands made her way to Aleksandra's jeans and she pulled at the button, feeling it come undone she eagerly unzipped the fly and placed her hand around Aleksandra's heat. It was rock hard in her hand and she could feel it straining at the waistband of the woman's boxer briefs. She pulled them down and gasped at the sight of her prize. Her hand looked small as she began to stroke up and down Aleksandra's shaft. It must have been seven inches in length and an inch and a bit in girth. She felt the woman stiffen above her and slow her strokes of her fingers within Angela.

Angela could feel the pre-cum leaking from the tip of Aleksandra's cock as she twirled her thumb delicately over its engorged head.

"You are so big Aleksandra, I don't know how you are going to fit." Angela didn't want to seem afraid but she was slightly intimidated.

"I will look after you." Angela could feel the woman remove her fingers from her entrance and she let go of Aleksandra's length.

Aleksandra leant in once more to kiss her which calmed her down as she melted into the woman. Aleksandra grabbed both her legs and positioned them at either side of her thighs. Angela could feel the head of Aleksandra's cock brush up against her entrance as the pink-haired woman pulled her ass up off the carpet. She felt a hand come under her back to support her and an arm come down to rest beside her head so Aleksandra could support herself.

Angela felt the tip resting at the start of her vagina and locked eyes with Russian. Aleksandra gave her a warm smile.

"Are you sure?"

Angela nodded and returned a smile of her own.

She gasped at the pressure as Aleksandra began to move above her. The tip slid with some resistance into her and she could feel that Aleksandra was taking it slow. First only the head of her cock filled her and Angela moaned at the short small strokes. Slowly and slowly she took more and more inside her before she could feel the rough exterior of Aleksandra's jeans. The realisation excited her. She was taking the full length of Aleksandra Zaryanova.

"That's it. You are doing great ангел."

Angela let out a breathy moan as she closed her eyes and gripped tightly onto Aleksandra's thigh. She could feel her pick up the pace and Angela did her best to match her hips to the Russian's thrust. Aleksandra let out a groan of her own as she pushed in and out of Angela's dripping pussy. Angela could feel a blush rush to her face as the sound hit her ears. To have such an effect on the woman was a reward in itself.

Angela was panting now with each thrust of her hips and she could feel a deep burning within her.

"Zarya!" She slipped out the woman's call sign, her brain too distracted to correct herself.

"Zarya, please. Please I'm so close." Angela ran her other hand up Aleksandra's singlet and grasped at the material of the woman's sports bra.

"When you are ready, I am here with you." Aleksandra ground out the words as she brushed away the sweat-mattered hair from the Doctor's forehead.

Angela descended into a moaning mess as Aleksandra continued her pace. Angela's hips were shaky and unsteady as she desperately tried to reach climax. She bucked wildly and pulled herself up to wrap her arms around Aleksandra, panting deeply into the woman's ear.

"Zarya… Zarya I-I'm…" She couldn't speak any more as she reached sensory overload and shuddered uncontrollably against Aleksandra.

She could feel Aleksandra's cock spasm within her and feel the own woman's orgasm spread through her. Angela fell limp in Aleksandra's arms as the Russian pushed through her final few strokes.

Aleksandra came to stop and held Angela tightly in her arms, not wanting to let her go for one second. She gently kissed the Doctor as she opened her eyes to look up at her.

"You did great ангел. You did great."


End file.
